Namasté
by winter's saving grace
Summary: Sequel to Twilight fanfic When I See You Again- "War is here and we have to fight" Edward stated. I wish I could say there wouldn't be war, but they have someone I love and I will not back down until I have her back. "I know and I am ready" I replied to him. - I highly recommend reading the first book.
1. Remember them

There is a moment when your heart races in panic and you have no idea why.

Your heart feels as if it will beat out your chest, like that moment where you spill grape juice on your mother's white rug orwhen you scratch you father's oldredtruck. Or in my case, that moment when someone sprints towardsyou  
ready to kill youandyour family. My heart is stone cold, frozen never to beat again, but I still feel the feeling where your heart beats in fear of your whole existence. That moment when you feel death coming with a gun ready to pull the  
trigger.

"BAM"

I slammed the door, not knowing whether to jump in excitement or sit wondering what next.

"He remembered" I whispered to myself as I sat on the floor in the kitchen. He remembered the pregnancy before he got sick and that made me gleam on the inside. It gave me hope after being so depressed and sad for so long. Trying to forget Edward onlyto  
discover he is alive and he wants to be us again. He loves me . I smiled brightly and shot up. "He loves me" I shouted to the empty house. After I made that statement, my mother raced through the door grabbing me hand and running the fastest I've  
/ever seen her run into the woods. The wind whipped around my face as I tried to grasp the situation I was in. We stopped in a circuit of trees and my mom looked at me and said one word. The one word that ruined every joy and hope I had at the moment.

"Volturi"


	2. Authors note

I will be adding a chapter later today, but I just wanted to introduce my story and ask a question.

I didn't know if I should end the storylinewith this story or write another story after this. So just inbox me or comment your opinion, it would be great. Also,I am sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I have

the tendency to write what comes to my head and I was doing the chapter on my phone in the app. I don't want to be long, but I wanted to take the time to say I have missed you guys and I am determined to finish my stories. I can see why it takes authors  
/years to complete stories now. So, what did you guys think of the first chapter? Any suggestions to add? ️

Lastly, Ihave written parts of the story already. For example, the last chapter.?

I have so much in store for this story and you guys have no idea. *insert psychopathlaugher* lol


	3. Demons hide well

I stared at my mom in front of me with my mouth gaping in the middle of the foggy woods that only contained ancient trees and grassy hills.

"Volturi...where" I whispered.

"Just a few miles from our house" my mother replied. Shock between my mother and I hung between us in the air. I was sure I covered up my tracks well when we left, so we couldn't be found. Who was I trying to fool;the royal family that rules over  
all vampires aren'texactly people you easilyfool. Without a second to spare, I ran to the Cullen's location to deliver the news. As I burst through the door into the litliving room, Edward came up to me sensing my panic.

"Bella?" He questioned. "The Volturi are here... they were making their way towards my house when my mom and I ran over here. No doubt in my mom, they sense us and are coming here now" By the time I finished, every Cullen in the household gathered around  
me listening intently. Carlisle then responded,"Well, I'm pretty sure it's nothing. There isn't any problems in the area and if they are here to harm any one of you, we have your back." My mom nodded as I stood close to Edward. Everybody sat on the  
couch in silence waiting for the arrival of the Volturi with high alert. The sound of feet scampered across the yard and we made our way outside.

"Hello Cullens, nice to see you again. It has been quite a while since our last visit. I see you have some guest, Bella and her darling mother. How lovely." Aro spoke.

"What has causedyour presence here today Aro?" Carlisle said. "Just a proposal...I would like to offer Bella, Edward, and Alice a position in our line of guard and coven. Your skills will be very grand knowing that many vampires are choosing the  
wrong way of living risking exposure" Aro said with a quietthreat in his blaring red eyes that matched his cloak and black wardrobe.

"No" I said with surprisingfirmness. Edward and Alice joined in after, sounding annoyed with the fact that Aro proposed the position.

Aro replied saying "Very well then" He turned to leave, but froze.

"Oh and Bella, that offer stands on the table anytime. I think you should know that we have something that may have been lost a long time ago. It is my wish that you think this over"

I looked at Aro with curiosity of what it could be and I almost didn't want to know, but I felt as if this something is big. So big that it could change everything. Right then with Edward looking at me with concern and curiosity as well, I felt scared.  
An emotion I haven't felt in a long time.


End file.
